


Don't Make A Sound (Too Late)

by orphan_account



Series: Mpreg and kiddies Series [2]
Category: Bandoms, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Family moments, Father-Son moment gone wrong, M/M, One-Shot, Patrick's so done with his shit, Pete and his shenanigans, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick startled awake when he heard continuous wailing coming from across the hall, where the nursery was located. He shot of bed, to be exact, since this wasn’t something you should wake up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make A Sound (Too Late)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this video---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYNwJ1hZrqE  
>  
> 
> Here's a little something as an apology due to the lack of update from my other fic (Not to mention, the overly use of angsty words and scenes) Anyway, hopefully I'll get a chapter up anytime soon.

Patrick startled awake when he heard continuous wailing coming from across the hall, where the nursery was located. He shot of bed, to be exact, since this wasn’t something you should wake up to. Not unless someone was being murdered, though he thinks it’ll sound much more badly if that was the case. It would maybe sound like something close to screaming or yelling. But no, this was wailing, and it sounded completely unrealistic.

However, he grew worried when he heard his 9 month-old join in with a loud high-pitched cry. The only difference was that that sounded very real and not in any way joked.

“What the hell?” he questioned to no one in particular.

He rubbed his face and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand.

This had to be one of Pete’s shenanigans. What else could it be? What would Pete be doing at 7 am in the morning anyway?

Patrick groaned and made his way to the nursery. He was half- asleep, and Pete knew that if Patrick didn’t get his good sleep, he would so regret it. Oh, did Pete know.

He reached the door and huffed before turning the knob.

Just as he did, Zach was just through crying, thanks to Pete bouncing him and offering him the pacifier. The two didn’t even knowledge his arrival. 

Patrick leaned against the doorframe and enjoyed the view, forgetting the whole reason he got out of bed and came to check on his son.

However, it all changed when Pete reached into his pocket and brought out his phone. He went to camera and switched to record and practically crushed his and Zach’s face together, as if he were to take an actual picture.

All of the sudden, he removed the pacifier from the baby’s mouth and clicked record. He grinned widely before letting out a loud wail, just like the one that awoke Patrick earlier.

Zach practically jumped and frowned. He began to tear up before erupting in loud cries.

“Pete!” Patrick shrieked, rushing over to him. He very carefully but forcefully took Zach from Pete. He bounced him gently and offered him his pacifier, hoping it’d help quiet him down. He whispered soothing words until the whines were barely audible.

“What did you think you were doing? Are you insane? Who in their right mind would think about yelling so close to a poor baby’s ear?” Patrick scowled.

Pete shrugged innocently. 

“I didn’t mean to startle him. I just wanted to record a father-son moment. I didn’t think I’d scare him”

“Seriously Pete? You made him cry! Why did you yell in his ear?”

“Ok, no. I did not yell in his ear”

“But you were incredibly close to it!”

“But not exactly”

Patrick rolled his eyes and gently pats Zach’s back to calm him down. The baby’s whines soon turn into happy gurgling sounds.

“What are you doing up anyway?” the blonde asked.

Pete shrugged once again.

“I don’t know”

Patrick couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. Pete made him do such things with the small things he says or does.

“Of course you don’t”

Pete grinned and walks up behind him; wrapping his arms around the two people he loved the most.

“Your Papa’s an idiot, honey,” Patrick cooed to the baby,” making you cry by scaring you with his loud and horrible yelling. He’s such a dumby, oh yes he is”

Pete gasped dramatically and replied, “I am not!”

“Oh you most definitely are” Patrick assured, smirking.

Pete popped his chin on Patrick’s head. Curse the fact that he’s about an inch shorter.

“But I’m your idiot and dumby, right?” Pete asked playfully.

Patrick let out a brief laugh.

“Always”


End file.
